Canary (episode)
Canary is the fourteenth episode of NCIS Season 10 and the 224th episode of the entire NCIS series. Synopsis Following a cyber attack on MTAC that resulted in the death of an undercover NCIS agent, the NCIS team attempt to break an infamous hacker who could hold the key to tracking down the most-wanted cyber-terrorist in the world. Prologue In a neighborhood in downtown D.C., Ajay Khan who's riding a bicycle arrives at his apartment area. He attempts to get inside, only to realize that there's a government worker at the door. Khan tells the worker that he's blocking the door. The worker who is in fact NCIS Special Agent Timothy McGee apologizes to Khan, stating that Khan will have to use the rear entrance. "Fine", Khan says, annoyed before wondering what happened to Henry. McGee reveals that Henry changed buildings before apologizing again. Khan then heads off and begins cycling. Once he's gone, McGee reveals presumably through a hidden earwig that the target's headed his way. Meanwhile, Khan has reached the side area and once he's through the side door, heads into the main area, his bicycle by his side. He then passes a homeless man who's just crawling out of the dumpster with Khan unsurprisingly getting hit in the face with a pillow. As Khan tells the homeless guy to watch it, the guy doesn't reply. Losing patience, Khan wonders how the guy got back here anyway before he tells the guy to get lost. As Khan heads for the main area, a woman arrives door, stating "No, I actually said to her: "Get your hands off my man, you bitch". It's revealed that the woman is NCIS Special Agent Ziva David. Khan then looks back just as Ziva approaches, still talking. However the second Ziva arrives down, Khan then produces a gun and takes Ziva hostage, yelling "Hey!" at the homeless man. The homeless man turns around, revealing that it's NCIS Special Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs who has his SIG drawn with Gibbs identifying himself as a federal agent and telling Khan to let her go. Not loosening his hold on Ziva for a second, Khan approaches Gibbs, wondering who Gibbs is: Homeland? FBI? As they head back into the dumpster, Khan arrogantly remarks that Gibbs won't shoot and that whoever Gibbs is, they want him alive. As they reach the dumpster, NCIS Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo emerges, surprising Khan with the moment giving DiNozzo enough to grab Khan's bag and phone while Ziva later punches Khan, the move sending Khan to the ground. As they examine Khan, DiNozzo tells Ziva "Nice job, sexy" while Ziva snaps at DiNozzo that next time he can wear the heels. "Okay", DiNozzo says. McGee arrives in, wondering if the computer's alright. "Easy does it, McGoo", DiNozzo states. He then pulls out the laptop and after quickly checking it, remarks that it's completely fine. McGee just nods before looking down at Khan who lies on the floor, having been knocked by Ziva's punch with McGee stating that Khan looks a lot smaller in person. DiNozzo tells Gibbs that they finally got him and that this is gonna put a big hole in the most wanted list. Gibbs, however has a look of unease on his face. It then cuts to Khan who lies on the ground, still out cold. Act One Act Two Act Three Gibbs arrives down to the morgue, only to find that it's been sealed off as Ducky finishes up his autopsy on Robert Mellish, the man whose body Tony and Ziva found in the warehouse. Act Four Act Five Cast Series Regulars Recurring Cast Other Cast Category:NCIS Episodes Category:NCIS Season 10 Episodes Category:NCIS Episodes written by Christopher J. Waild Category:NCIS Episodes directed by Terrence O'Hara Category:NCIS Episodes featuring Jerome Craig Category:NCIS Episodes featuring Ajay Khan Category:NCIS Episodes featuring Kevin Hussein